Kid troubles
by invaderhorizongreen
Summary: This is what happened when, the organization got turned into kids.
1. Trouble brewing

I own nobody here but myself.

Chapter one

It was a quiet day at the replica castle that never was, as it sat next to the lake of oblivion in the northern mountain range. Well that was except for the duel going on between Zexion, and Luxord. The two of them were battling it out when there was a sudden flash of light as a time spell card, and one of Zexions spells collided. A light blue wave spread out from between the two, then quickly vanished.

"Call it a draw?" Said Luxord.

"Might as well, but that was strange." Said Zexion. "Though nothing seems to have been affected."

That is until the walls around them seemed to be getting higher all of a sudden.

"What is going on?" Yelped Zexion as he was turned into a little kid.

All around the castle the members were all being turned into kids. That was , except for Roxas who was on an ice cream run. When Roxas got back, they noticed the place was very quiet.

"Hey Axel a little help here." Called Roxas.

"Daddy?" Came the voice of Axel.

"Come on, you tried this prank last time." Mused Roxas.

Then Axel came into view only to have the appearance of a seven year old.

"Shoot!" Grumbled Roxas. "I have to call Diz right away."

Elsewhere in the center of the town Diz was sitting in his favorite chair. He still did not like the nobodies, but who else could keep an eye on them. Despite reassurance from the one who brought him here, he still did not truly trust them. However they had seemed to be adjusting to a new life, and had been sticking close to the castle for now. He could not understand , why the guardian of this world had wanted then in the first place.

"This is Diz, what do you need?" Sighed Diz answering his cell phone.

"Something happened!" Exclaimed Roxas. "Everyone in the castle is now a kid."

"I will be right over." He said hanging up, he knew this was going to be trouble.

Roxas decided to scurry in and put the ice cream away not realizing that he would be affected as well. Soon enough even he was turned into a kid. Roxas was now five years old. Wandering about he finally ran into Xion, who was also the same age. The two of them, sat in the middle of the lounge paying together. Shortly thereafter, Diz showed up and opened the front door.

"Anyone here?" Called Diz, disturbed by the quiet.

He enters the main room wondering why no one is here, he has a feeling of unease. Suddenly he is shocked by Laurxene who paralyzes him. Then he hears the sound of many footsteps, and there appear to be ten kids that surround him. Eventually he is tied to a chair, as all of them run off laughing with glee. Annoyed he summons the guardian of the world, who promptly appears above him, and falls to the floor.

"Hey seeing you here all tied up would make great black mail pictures." Mused Invader getting up.

"You would not dare!" Said Diz.

"I am not that mean, besides this would be a reminder of fun times." She continued.

"Please call Sora and his friends." Ordered Diz.

"Fine." Says Invader. "I will give them a call."

After she calls them, Invader is suddenly ambushed by Zexion, and Demyx who both jump on her back causing her to stumble. When she goes down she manages to hit her head on a nearby table and is knocked out.

"We killed her!" Wails demyx.

"She is fine!" Hisses Zexion. "We hurt her though."

Roxas, Axel, and Zexion with help from Lexious drag her onto the sofa. Soon Vexen wanders in and, summons some ice. Demyx puts the ice in a bag and holds it on the bruise that is now forming on her forehead as Zexion sits near her. Shortly thereafter, Invader comes to with a slight headache.

"Who is reasonable for this?" She demands sternly.

"We never meant to make trouble, don't be mad." Came the voice of Zexion, who was sitting hear her.

"I am sorry." Came the voice of luxord.

"We will fix this I promise." Sighed Invader.

"Yay you are ok." Called Demyx .

"Hey we are here." Calls Sora.

"So tell me why we are here." Demands Riku.

"Aww they are so cute." Squeals Kairi.

The trio step into the room to find Zexion tending to Invader, while Diz was tied to a chair and glowering. Sora unties Diz who then leaves in a huff, while Kairi looks over Invader.

"Well you got quite a lump there." Kairi muses. "Otherwise I think you will be ok."

"They did gang up on me, at least I am not too hurt." Invader sighs.

"Well I guess we are in charge of them now." Groans Riku.

"How bad could it be." Mused Sora.

At that moment the superior in kid form strode into the room,wondering what the heck went on. Even in kid form he somehow had still kept his mind intact, and was now scowling at the others. This was not what he wanted, it was bad enough being moved to another world. There was also the matter of standing trial, being bound in magical chains was humiliating. Eventually they had been ultimately exiled, at least they were not dead.

"What is the meaning of this!" He growls. "I demand an explanation."

"Hey there don't give yourself a heart attack." Spoke up Invader. "Hopefully this will wear off soon."

"Wear off soon?, I hope so." He sighs. "Do we know who did this?."

"The two parties involved have already been spoken to." Replied Invader. "I am sure everyone will be fine. "

"Very well."Replied the superior.

At that moment Invader decided, to pick them up and hug them one. He was just so cute at the moment, and she had been wanting to do something to him for a long time.

"Hey! Put me down at once!" Growled the superior.

"Hug party!" Called Demyx.

With that everyone got hugged, though the superior managed to break free. He ran away, then glowered form behind a nearby chair.

End of chapter one.


	2. A trip to the store

Chapter two

I own no one here save for myself.

A visit to the store.

After all the hugging, everyone settled down for a moment to catch their breath. Roxas and Xion were fast asleep on the sofa. While the rest of the members were looking a bit bored, the superior just watched everyone. At least it was quiet in in the castle for now, that was a blessing in itself.

"So what are we gonna feed them?" Offered Sora.

"I would recommend, pasta of any sort, it is easy to cook in large quantities." Invader replied.

"I am going to do some shopping then." Said Riku. "Kairi will you come with me?"

"So who wants to watch a movie?" Offered Invader.

That got their attention, for a mere moment before they noticed the other two leaving.

"You are gonna leave us!" Wailed Axel running over to Kairi.

"I promise we will be back." Spoke up Riku

"You have to stay here kiddo." Ordered Kairi softly.

"Noooooo! I want to go with you!" Yelled Axel.

At that moment Xion and Roxas woke up, and they toddled over to Invader and sat on her lap. The rest of the members, wanted to go to the store as well and started wailing. Well that is except for the superior, who was clearly not amused. Invader just sat wide eyed thinking, of the mess they could create in their current state.

"Please let them come with you." Begged Invader.

"Ok we will take you." Exclaimed Sora. "Now lets get ready, and no goofing off in the store."

"What about the superior?" Asked invader.

"They can come to." Sora Replied.

"Fine I will join you." Huffed Xemnas.

"Well technicality you are not, old enough to be left here alone." Chimed in Invader.

That made the superior livid, but he said nothing for the time being. After making sure everyone had a coat on, and accounted for it was time to go. Quickly they walked outside, with the members fallowing. Due to their current age, Roxas and Xion were being carried. Riku had Xion, while Invader was carrying Roxas. They made their way to the trolley stop and it soon came into view. All of them got on board, and made their way to the store.

"Now remember to behave." said Kairi.

Everyone got a cart, Invader was in charge of Roxas, Xion, and Zexion. Riku had Saix, Axel, Xaldin, and Xigbar. Kairi took, Marluxia, larxene, Demyx and luxord. Sora wound up with Xemnas, Vexen and Lexaus.

"We will meet you here in an hour." Said Kairi.

"See you then." Sora replied taking a list and walking off.

"Good luck with them." Called Invader

"I am sure we will be fine." Said Riku.

All was going well till Riku got to the cereal section, Immediately Axel and Saix were fighting over a box of cereal. Suddenly the box of cereal ripped in half, spraying cereal all over the isle. Then Saix managed to knock over a display, sending cans everywhere. Kairi was around the corner, and stopped to help clean up. At that moment Laurxene kept zapping demyx, causing him to shriek annoyed Marxlua who got out of the cart, and scurried of to see the floral section. Elsewhere in the next isle Xaldin and Xigbar had happened upon a damaged six pack of soda and sprayed each other with it.

"Soda War!" Called Xigbar spraying Xaldin one.

In anger Xaldin grabbed a can, and sprayed Xigbar with it.

"Got you Back."Xigbar Teased.

"Hey Riku where are the other two?" Asked Kairi.

"Can you watch these two?" He sighed, going off to search for the two.

Riku stormed off and found the two covered in soda, he was not happy. The two nobodies saw the anger in his eyes, and were hauled back to the cart. Elsewhere Sora was dealing With Xemas who was now covered in stickers as well as Vexen. Soon enough another display got knocked over, getting Sora mad. Back in the floral section Marxula, was gazing at all the plants in wonder. A lady found him and took him to the front desk, where Invader was standing with an ice pack. Invader had been hit in the face with a can thrown by Roxas.

"Pardon me, is he yours?" The lady asked.

"I am his aunt, and thank you for finding him."

"What did I tell you." She hissed.

"I am sorry..." Cried Marxula.

"I forgive you." She replied, but you need to stay with me.

At long last they were at the checkout and wound up being banned from the store for a month. On the way out, Invader let everyone have a go at the quarter machine. That did not go to well, as someone had gotten a packet full of glitter. They wound up opening it, and everyone was covered in glitter.

"This would be easy you said." Grumbled Sora.

"No trouble at all." Shot back Riku.

"Enough!" said Kairi. "Lets just go home, and get those two cleaned up."

Invader was not pleased, and wondered how they were gonna deal with the little trouble makers. Once arriving Saix, Axel, Vexen and the superior were sent to their rooms till dinner. Well that was after, being spanked and lectured. Xaldin and Xigbar were marched off, to the bathroom to be taken care of. Dinner was rather uneventful, and that made them sigh with relief. Though Xion, and Roxas made a bit of a mess. Riku and Sora were put on dish duty while Kairi put the two youngest members to bed.

"How about a few stories before bed?" Asked Invader.

That got the attention of the rest of them, and they all sat down in front of her. Soon every last one was, asleep and had to be carried to bed.

"Well here is hoping tomorrow will be better." Said Riku.

"I hope they don't stay this way." Kairi replied, they are a handful.

"Ok last one is in bed, I am off to sleep myself." Proclaimed Invader.

"We might as well get some sleep too." Mused Sora.

End of chapter two.


	3. A trip to the water park

Chapter 3

 **Xaldin: *POKES* Say it!**

 **Me: The said persons, mentioned in this story, are properties of an outside party. Furthermore the other character in question, is solely owned by the author.**

 **Axel: In English please!**

 **Me: I own no one here, except myself.**

 **Axel: That is better!**

 **Vexen and Zexion : We understood her just fine.**

 **Sora: Enough on with the story!**

A day at at the water park.

It was a quiet morning, and everyone was fast asleep. Except for Zexion who just woke up, from a bad dream. They made their way to where Invader was, and nudged her one.

"What time is it?" She moaned.

"I had a bad dream." Said Zexion. "I want a hug."

"Alright come here." Replied Invader sitting up, and pulling him over.

"So can we make breakfast?" Asked Zexion.

"I don't see why not, if you can set the table I will take care of the rest." She mused.

"Yay, we can make toast, waffles, and everything." Called Zexion.

At that moment Kairi woke up, and joined the two of them. Soon enough the table was ready, awaiting the others to arrive. There was quite a feast before them, and everyone settled down. Breakfast was rather uneventful, though somehow Roxas and Xion were now seven years old. However the rest of them, sill had not aged at all during the night.

"So how about we, go to the water park today?" Said Invader.

"Water park?" Said Riku. "After what happened yesterday?"

"They wont get in too much trouble, besides it will be good for them to get their energy out." Replied sora.

"That sounds fun." Replied Kairi. "So Sora do you still have those cute swim trunks?"

"What trunks?" Spoke up Riku.

"Nothing! Shut up!" Mused Sora turning red.

"What about them? They need swimwear, and we are banned from the store." Invader chimed in.

At that moment a black box appeared, and landed in Invaders lap.

"Hey it is sample box, they send me random samples once a month. " She informed the trio.

"So they send you a random box once a month?" Inquired Sora.

"It is a service that you can sign up for, and even buy things through them." Invader continued.

"Perfect we can get swimwear for the kids." Kairi said happily.

With that they ordered, what they needed though Invader insisted on paying. In an instant it was delivered to them, and the box teleported to the next customer. Soon they had gathered up all they needed, and headed to the water park. The trip was a bit of a long one, but the hover train had a few animated movies playing. There was also plenty to see, as the train moved along to a coastal city. Eventually they arrived at a very elaborate water park, the organization looked at it with wide eyes.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Yelled Demyx.

The clerk at the ticket office, Informed them it was thirteen and under day. That made Riku sigh with relief, and he stared at the park. Once they were in, the organization took off to various places. Except for Axel and Roxas who decided to fallow invader, to a large tower in the middle of the park. Once on top of it she explained, that this was where they could launch giant water balloons.

"Hey look who is being cute." Remarked Roxas.

Peering though a telescope Invader saw, Sora and Kairi about to kiss one another.

"Axel will you do the honors?" Invader asked.

"Certainly." Was the reply as he launched a water balloon.

Meanwhile just as Sora leaned in, a water balloon hit them and soaked them both at once.

"You set me up!" Yelled Kairi racing to the water guns.

"I did not!" Teased Sora playfully.

The two of them then soaked one another, with the water guns.

"I want a turn." Said Roxas.

"Knock yourself out kid" Invader chuckled.

With that Roxas launched a water balloon, only to have it land on Xemnas and Xigbar. The two of them had been standing, within the target range. A sudden splash of icy cold water, startled both of them. With a growl Xigbar looked up at the tower, and caught a glimpse of a certain red haired person. With that they headed to the tower, at full tilt.

"Oops..." Said Roxas.

"Who did you hit?" Inquired Invader.

"Run!" Yelled Axel.

"To the zip line you two, I will hold them off!" Invader ordered.

"What about you?" Questioned Roxas.

"Just go!" She shouted moving to a water cannon.

As the two of them neared, Invader aimed the cannon at them, hitting Xigbar in the chest. That sent Xigbar sailing back and into a small kiddie pool, where Larxene was. Xigbar ran into her, dumping the two of them into the pool. Axel and Roxas dropped into another pool, missing the target entirely. Axel lost his shorts much to his embarasment. Meanwhile the superior had made it to the ladder, and started to climb. Soon he found himself pelted with water balloons, and that made him even more mad. Just in time the zip line came back, and Invader grabbed it heading towards the main pool. The superior watched, in anger then aimed a balloon at her, hitting her square in the chest. Invader let go and happened to,land dead center in the bulls eye float in the pool.

"We have a winner!" Came a voice over the loud speaker. "Lets get our guest ready, for the twenty one cannon salute!"

With that the crowd around the pool broke into a cheer, while invader slid down the float and into the deepest part of the pool.

"Just my luck!"Invader cursed, as the cannons were loaded and she swam to the pools edge.

Soon enough she was blind folded, and led to the center of a platform. After being blasted with the cannons, she was awarded with an I got executed shirt. Elsewhere Roxas and Axel were on the high dive platforms, and Sora was trying to talk them down. Eventually the two of them decided to jump off, while Riku looked on in shock. Demyx on the other hand was playing in a fountain with his sitar in had. A park employee waked by and gave him a ticket to be a part of the water show. Soon everyone was gathered, at the center of the park except for Demyx.

"Hey where is Demyx?" Asked Kairi.

"I know exactly where he is." Said Invader.

"Nice shirt, where did you get it?" Asked Sora.

"I suspect he is at the water show." Riku intoned. "That starts in fifteen minutes."

With that everyone ran for it, making it to the stage area just in time. Apparently they had been randomly chosen, as the special guests for the night. Everyone was escorted to the front of the stage, and seated in a special section. Soon the show started, and there were neon lights that danced in tune to the music. In the center of the stage was Demyx, who was happily playing along to the music. Unexpectedly water clones formed, and soon were dancing to the music as well. At the end of the show was fireworks, and confetti, then the group was put in a float, and paraded around the park. Soon enough it was time to go home, and the organization were tired. Invader decided to be nice, and opened a portal back to the castle. It had been a grand day for all of them, and everyone went straight to bed.

The end.

 **Axel: Well what is with, the fancy words.  
**

 **Me: I am demonstrating, a mastery of the English language.  
**

 **Axel: You are a nerd, you know that.  
**

 **Me: Vexen I call upon thee, this villains scoundrel doth insult me in most demeaning tones.**

 **Vexen: Yes what do you need.**

 **Axel: What was that?**

 **Zexion: *Appears* You made her upset, say you are sorry.**

 **Axel: Make me.**

 **Vexen and Zexion : Very well, have it your way.**

 **All three fight.**

 **Me:*eats popcorn.***

 **Luxord: Who wants to place a bet?**

 **Denyx: Hi there please review.**

 **Sora: See you next chapter.**


	4. Fun at the arcade

Chapter four

Arcade fun.

I own no one here save for myself, and the arcade.

It was four am, all was silent, except for a pair of nobodies who were wide awake and bored. They just happened to be Axel and Roxas, who were in a mood for mischief. They had been in, need of lesser amounts of sleep lately.

"I'm bored." Whispered Roxas. "I cant sleep."

"Neither can I" Axel smirked. "What do you say to having, some fun with markers."

"So who are we gonna doodle on?" Giggled Roxas.

"You are not doodling on anyone." Came the voice of invader. "Without some washable markers."

That made the two of them jump, then giggle with glee.

"So you will help us?" Chirped Axel.

"Yes, just don't wake them up." Invader instructed.

With that everyone else was doodled on, and the trio made their way to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Later on when eveyone else woke up, they were mad at first but then had a good laugh.

"So who did your make up?" laughed Sora.

"My what now?" Riku replied.

"See for yourself." Laughed Kairi, holding up a small mirror.

"You have some too, as well as the rest of us." Riku shot back.

Saix woke up with a flower doodled right where his scar was, and it annoyed him. Though it was priceless to see the superior next door sleeping with a mustache and monocle doodled on him. Elsewhere in the kitchen the waffle maker was just about done, and Invader was singing loudly. That caught the attention of a few nobodies, who stood outside the door in silence. They all listened to her sing, but then Demyx decided to pull out his sitar and play along. Once she heard that she stopped singing, and became really quiet.

"Don't stop singing, you sound pretty." Spoke up Demyx wandering into the kitchen.

"I am...sorry...I don't like anyone to her me sing." Invader spoke. "I sound terrible."

"You sing just fine." Came the voice of Sora.

"So ...you heard too?" Invader stammered, turning a bit red.

"Aww you sounded lovely." Called Riku.

"So where are we going today." Questioned Kairi.

"I was gonna take them to pharaohs fun house, a multi story arcade. Invader replied. " That will be fun for them.

"Arcade?" Came the voice of Luxord, who ran into the kitchen. "We are going to have so much fun."

Soon after they were at the arcade, and much to their surprise there was a moogle in the lobby.

"Hello Kupo, we have been expecting you!" They called.

"Oh hello, you must be new here, and expecting me?" Invader said puzzled.

"Yes the sphinxes have been asking about you." They replied.

"Oh them, let me pay them a visit in a bit. " Invader replied.

Elsewhere Demyx was in the ball pit with Axel, and Roxas, while Saix was competing with Xigbar at the whack a mole. Marluxia and Larxene were running around the second floor, and racing one another down the slides. Xaldin was having fun playing darts against Vexen, while Lexaeus was at the test your strength game. Zexion was playing skee ball, while Luxord was playing a token pusher. Only the superior was standing alone, and not having any fun at all. The other three were playing lazer tag on the third floor, while Invader paid the sphinxes a visit.

"What is the password" Called a pair of sphinx statues.

"Many feathered wind" She replied, as the statues sunk into the wall.

The first place she went to was the ticket bank she had enough for a special prize. A golden coin appeared and she, placed it into a giant slot machine at the end of the hall. The wheels spun and eventually she got all gold masks on the wheel giving her all the bonus tokens. With that she went to the arcade floor and gave them to the nobodies to play games with. As she was carrying the tokens out to the main floor, the owner gave her one of the special sugar cookies always on hand.

"Saix , Xigbar I need you two to come here." Ordered Invader.

Reluctantly the two of them came over, and she knelt down to them.

"I need you to make sure the superior eats this cookie got it?" She ordered

"But what if we get in trouble with him?" Asked Saix.

"You shall not." She smirked. "I will take care of him, if he protests."

With that the two of them made a bee line for the superior and forced him to eat the cookie. Once he at it, he became very hyper and joined the others in their play. Everyone was having a good time, and settled down for some pizza and soda later. Luxord managed to win, a lot of tickets on a big wheel game. Soon the group was at the prize counter getting whatever they wanted. There was also a raffle going on, for a giant heartless plush that somehow Sora was a runner up. He wound up winning a t shirt, and Invader won the plush. On the ride home they found out it was a plush costume instead.

"So want to have a little fun?" Smirked Riku.

"No way, not after what you did last time." Invader protested.

"Aww I did not know it was you, and I said I was sorry." Riku countered.

"That would be sweet of you." Chimed in Kairi.

"Alright I consent to this, I just hope this turns out ok." Invader sighed.

With that the Sora and Kairi herded the kids inside, while Riku and Invader got ready for some fun.

"I just hope they don't kill me." Said Invader.

"I am sure you will be fine." Said Riku. "I promise to go easy on you."

Soon there was the sound of a fight outside, and Riku ran in yelling about a heartless. The organization was told to go and hide, while Riku stumbled in. There was a large roar that came from outside, as the door flew open and a mini behemoth stepped in. Invader was having a lot of fun and then, she pretended to knock out Sora and Kairi. Letting out another roar she caught sight of Demyx, who ran away to warn the others.

"We are gonna fight it!" Called Axel. "No one, is gonna hurt us."

"Wait, what?" Thought Invader.

With that all the organization charged out with some mini weapons, while Invader ran towards them roaring away. Meanwhile Sora, Riku, and Kairi, were watching things unfold. Soon enough Invader dropped to the ground, and the head of the costume came off.

"It ate her, and we rescued her." Called Demyx loudly.

"lets pull her out." Said Saix grabbing a hold of her, with the help of Lexious.

"Guys I am fine." Said Invader as she was pulled free.

"Was it scary?" Said Roxas.

"Yes it was, but what about the others?" She questioned.

"We have to help them." Said Axel.

The group ran over to the other three, and tied to move them but they did not respond.

"Oh no! They are hurt." Wailed Demyx.

Before they could do anything, the trio got up and walked over to the sofa.

"Hey you defeated it. " Sora cheered.

"So how about some ice cream?" Said Riku.

"Ice cream!" Called Roxas.

Everyone had some ice cream, and the costume was put on display in the lounge by the far wall. Next to it sat a certificate , commemorating the brave actions.

End of Chapter Four.


	5. A trip to the amusement park

A trip to the amusement park part one.

I own no one here but myself, and the amusement park in the story. Sorry I have been late to update this life has been kicking my butt as of late.

It was in the middle of the night and all was peaceful and quiet except for Invader. She was currently, puking her guts out in the nearest bathroom. She had been fine hours earlier, though there was a bit of a sore throat. Now it was a full blown sickness, finally she stumbled her way back to a spare room and flopped down on the bed. Next thing she know, she was out like a light. The next morning she was still out of it, but determined to see what they were doing for the day. Cautiously Invader shuffled her way into the lounge area.

"Morning." Called Sora.

"Good morning." Called Invader stumbling in.

"You look out of it." Said Kairi.

"I am fine..." She replied now pitching forward.

Riku caught her in time, directed her to the sofa and had her to lay down.

"You are staying here." Riku ordered.

"I will be fine." Invader protested from the sofa.

"Just take it easy you are sick. Riku ordered.

Invader shuddered once, then stopped fighting while the others walked in. Riku let her go and retreated to the kitchen area.

"Are you still gonna take them to the amusement park." Spoke up Invader."

"I don't see why not." Said Kairi. "However you are staying here."

At that moment the rest of the orgianizaton walked in, they were mainly teenagers. However Xion, and Roxas were now ten years old. The superior was now back to his normal self, and Zexion was also his normal age.

"If anyone calls me dad, they will be turned into a dusk." The superior grumbled.

"Daddy!" Called Axel jumping on his back.

The superior grabbed Axel, and glared at him before setting him down. Axel just laughed at him, and nearly hugged the superior.

"Well you did say dad, and not daddy." Mused Axel.

"He does have a point." Laughed Xigbar.

"Fine." Grumbled the superior, setting him down.

While everyone was distracted, Invader got off the sofa and stumbled into the hall. Well that was until Zexion caught her.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked picking her up.

"Hey put me down." She protested.

"You are unwell, and going back to bed." He remarked sternly.

Back in the kitchen the rest of the organization was making waffles, pancakes, or cold cereal. Xaldin seemed happy, to be there, and Axel was busy chating with Roxas who was now ten years old. He thought Roxas and Xion were cute looking, and the tiro were enjoying themselves.

"So superior are you coming with us?" Asked Demyx.

"WHY!" He growled. "Between the grocery store, the water park, and Yesterday."

"I take that as a no then?" Demyx Yelped.

"It would not be the same without you." Piped up Xigbar. "Besides when was the, last time you got out?"

"I might consider." He huffed, at last watching the others.

"So who is gonna watch Invader." Chipped in Sora.

"I can watch her." Offered Zexion. "I could use some down time."

"Well then have fun with her." Mused Riku. "She hates being fussed over."

"How would you know?" Inquired Sora.

"Why don't you ask her?" Shot back Riku.

With that Sora left the room, while the superior watched the others run around the place in excitement. Perhaps this time would not be, as bad as the last ones had been. Though he had to secretly admit, it was a change to see his underlings in such a relaxed state. Having arrived in this world, it was a bit of a shock to be welcomed in, and not despised. So he ultimately decided to go with them to this amusement park, expecting the worst.

"I guess Zexion is gonna take care of you." Sora smirked.

"Doing ok, I can take care of myself, I don't need a baby sitter." Invader hissed.

"Well just get better then." Chuckled Sora.

Invader responded by throwing a pillow at him, it smacked him in the back of the head. Grabbing it he tossed it back, and got things ready for the amusement park. All of them were soon at the train station, and ready to go. Riku hoped it would be a good day, and Kairi was a bit excited herself.

"Well on the bright side they can work their energy out." Called Sora.

Once they got on the train they headed to the park that was about four hours away. The younger members were running all over the train, while the superior sat quietly. Strangely they seemed to be the only ones on the train, not that it bothered him. It was an uneventful ride, and finally they arrived at the park, it was quiet, and there were tons of roller coasters, water slides, and what appeared to be a grand midway. Everyone got off the train, and it appeared that today was the grand opening. In fact a line was forming and apparently the first 100 people would be given a free pass for the day. All of them made it just in time, and proceeded to enter the park. The organization, soon split up into groups that all decided to meet up at one o clock for lunch.

The first thing Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Saix did, was race to the midway to see what there was. On the midway, was a cat rack, darts, sponge ball toss, bottle ring toss, and some skeeball.

"I bet I can win something before you!" Smirked Axel.

"I will take you on." Said Saix in return.

Roxas and Xion just wandered over to the ring toss, and sponge ball toss to see what there was to win. High up on a back wall was, a rather lovely pair of matching necklace bracelet set, and charms.

"I want that." Said Xion her eyes widening.

To be continued...


	6. A trip to the amusement park part two

A trip to the amusement park part two. I don't own anyone here, and sorry for the late update.

Xion and Roxas raced over to the sponge ball toss, with Axel and Saix close behind them. The fist duo decided to let Roxas go first, while Axel won his coin toss. Saix loked up and smirked, as he caught sight of a very frilly tiara, and matching boa set. That gave him a most amusing idea, and he looked at Axel highly amused.

"If they win before you I will pick out our prize." Smirked Saix to Axel.

"You are on!" Bragged Axel.

The two of them then proceeded to toss a whole basket full of balls, and Axel accidentally hit Xions causing it to go into the star shaped hole. There was a sudden shower of confetti, and a very large unicorn plush was brought over to Xion.

"Well that was not what I wanted but..." Trailed off Roxas.

"This is so cute!" Called Xion getting wide eyed. "Thank you Roxas."

"You are welcome." Siad Roxas smiling.

Axel on the other hand, had his ball wind up in a red hole and Saix picked out the tiara set. Axel looked at him, half in anger and shock.

"You lost the bet." He snickered, handing over the neon pink feathery boa.

Grumbling Axel put on the tiara and the boa, and walked red faced down the midway. However secretly they hoped they would not run into the others. Saix had a slight smile to his face watching Axel. Somehow he knew they, would get revenge later on but that would have to wait. Still they were kicking themselves for not having a camera on them.

Elsewhere Lexaeus was walking up to the test your strength, while Vexen watched. Vexen was thinking of, the science behind the popular carnival game. Ignoring them, Lexaeus took a swing at it, ringing the bell on the first try. Out of all the prizes, he picked a highly elaborate wooden puzzle set. As he was most found of them, this set had a lot of promise. He was rather pleased, and made his way back to Vexen.

Meanwhile invader was sitting in bed, covered in blankets reading a fairly large book. Zexion wanders in, rather pleased that she is being rather quiet. Perhaps this time, she will be easy to look after.

"How are you doing?" Came the voice of Zexion.

"Just... fine." Invader muses trying to get out of bed, and collapsing to the floor.

Zexion races over, and finds she has a bit of a fever.

"Famous last words." He snickered, perhaps turning her into a kid would not hurt. "Well sense no one is here to stop me." He cackled summoning his lexicon.

With that invader was turned into a kid, of about eight years old, and Zexion rummaged around till he found a cute pink nightgown to put on her. He had some of the lesser nobodies tend to her, and she looked cute.

Riku was wandering about with Demyx, luxord, and Xigbar when they came across the arcade, and Luxords eyes got wide.

"Can we go here?" He pleaded to Riku.

"I don't see why not?" Riku replied.

Luxord ran in, and became wide eyed at all the games that filled the place. There were so many games to try out, and there were a few coin pushers as well. Demyx was rather happy to spot a water racing game in a far off corner. Grabbing Xigbar by the arm, he dragged him over, and challend them to a race.

"Hey let go of me!" Growled Xigbar.

"Xiggy" Come race with me." Demyx chirped.

"Ok fine one race." Sighed Xigbar.

He fallowed demyx to a duck racing game that, you had to soot water into a hole to get them to race upwards. Demy was very excited, and Xigbar decided to let him win. Perhaps that would mean he would stop bugging him. Demyx was so excited about winning, he did not notice Xigbar take off to other parts of the arcade. Eventually he found a shooter, and was happily playing it. Luxord on the other hand, was carefully timing a coin pusher for tickets.

Xemnas was walking all by himself, he could not believe he had gotten talked into this. However none of the other members were around, so would it really be that bad if he just allowed himself some fun. Looking around, he soon spotted a fishing game, that might be fun to play. Stepping up, he paid for it, and watched the mechanical fish go round and round. Eventually he picked one and cast his line. He wound up getting the gold one, and won a large prize. The prize happened to be, a large stuffed animal of an aquatank heartless. Taking the prize, he wandered off to the midway area.

Back at the castle that never was, Invader woke up to find herself in a pink nightgown. However at the moment Zexon was hovering over her, and pressing a damp cloth to her forehead.

"How long have I been out?" Invader asked.

"Oh not for long."Smirked Zexion. " I turned you into a kid, to manage you better."

"You did what?" Ivader growled.

"Hey no one was here to stop me, besides you are cute." He chuckled.

"I am gonna kill you." She hissed.

"I am sure you are going to." Laughed Zexion."How about a movie.

"Make it a horror one and I will play nice." Invader mused.

"Deal." Said Zexion. "However I have ways, to make you behave."

Sora was keeping an eye on Marluxia and Larxene, who both seemed to be wearing evil smiles.

"So how about we go to the water slides?" Spoke up Sora now concerned.

"No." Said Marluxia. "I want to ride the rollar coaster."

"Oh that one, how cute." Said Larxene poiting to one shaped like a mini dragon.

"No that one!" Marluxia laughed, and pointed to the biggest one the the park.

"I don't know if either of you are tall enough." Spoke up Sora. "However we can try."

The trio walked over and certainly enough all of theme were tall enough. The tree boarded, and wound in the very front most seat of the coaster. It was not until they got to the top of the hill, that Sora realized how high it was, and got a little nervous. Marluxa went a bit place, and Larxene cheered. At the end of the ride the trio got off, and went to sit in the cafe area.

While Kairi was watching Xaldin play the darts game. While Vexen and Lexaeus were standing by with a semi bored look. Though the two of them had had fun, and Xaldin happened to get a tag for a prize of his choice. He wound up picking out a giant dragon plush and proudly carried it with him.

"Oh we need to meet everyone in the cafe." Exclaimed Kairi, heading the trio.

Back at the arcade with tickets in hand everyone got what they wanted, and then followed Riku to the outdoor cafe area. Riku could not help but snicker, at the look on Soras face.

"So tell me what did you do?" Riku smirked.

"Nothing." Replied Sora who glared back.

"Hey we are back, who is still missing?" Kairi remarked just as Roxas, Xion, Saix, and Axel came into view.

"What happened to you!" Laughed Sora.

"Dont ask." Hissed Axel.

At that moment the superior wandered over, with his very large plush in tow.

"There I have amused myself, can I go now?" He grumbled.

"I suppose." Said Kairi.

"Very well then." Xemnas repied creating a corridor, and escaping home.

Once there he saw Invader fast asleep, and Zexion sitting next to her.

"You are going to take my place at the park." He ordered.

"Very well. " Zexion answered "I will have a good time."

With that he left.


	7. All things must end

Kid troubles final chapter. Sorry for such a late update, I have been going though some tough times, and life has kept me busy. I do not own anyone here though.

Xemnas watched him leave, and turned his attention to their caretaker, they looked sickly,and were now in a dress. That made him smile a bit, this was gong to be fun. Now he wanted to mess with her hair a bit, and knew she hated to be fussed over.  
Back at the park Zexion decided to go play the ring toss, and won a medium prize. He stetted on a three headed dragon plush and wandered over to the cafe area. Meeting the rest they all stetted down for lunch, and caught sight of Axel.

"Planing on a glamorous life?" Zexion teased.

"You wish." Axel shot back.

"I can arrange that for you." Said Zexion summing his lexicon.

"Not here!" Said saix with a growl.

"So how is our caretaker?" Xion mused.

"Doing ok, has a slight cold." Zexion replied. "Being a little angel as always."

That got a snort from Axel, she was more of an angel with a tilted halo. Meanwhile Xemnas was braiding Invader's hair, while she slept. Just as soon as he finished, she happened to wake up.

"Hey Zexion what do you think you are... oh hi..superior.." Invader muttered.

"You are awake." Xemnas smiled.

"Why am I, IN A DRESS." She hissed.

"Aww you look cute." Laughed Xemnas.

"I am gonna kill Zexion." Invader replied. "As well as you for messing, with my hair."

"Hey." Said Xemnas. "Behave yourself, besides you should eat."

"If you even think I am gonna let you, tend to me like last time." Invader growled.

"I see, well sense you are sick, objection overruled." Xemnas countered.

"Fine I will play nice." Invader said coolly. "On one condition

."  
"Yes we can watch a horror movie." Xemnas replied, knowing she liked them.

"Sorry I could not join all of you." Invader mused.

Back at the park everyone was enjoying lunch, and things seemed to be going well. The rest of the day was quickly over, and they were reluctant to leave. To be nice they stayed till closing and the fireworks show. By that point everyone was very tired, and happy to be heading home. Once on the train most of them fell asleep, clutching prizes and some things they had gotten to take home. Sora kinda admitted it had been fun, with them being like this but secretly hoped they would be back to normal.

"Good you are back." Said Xemnas. "Our little angel is sleeping."  
"Well lets get them to bed." Said Kairi yawning, and pointing to the others.

After everyone was settled, Sora let out a sigh of relief, while Riku gave Diz a call. Letting them know about the current situation.  
The next morning everything was back to normal , except for a certain trio that were now kids.

The end.


End file.
